Psonic X Touhou/Sakuya Izayoi
Biography Sakuya Izayoi is the Chief Maid at the Scarlet Devil Mansion. She works for her mistress, Remilia Scarlet, and is apparently the only human working at or living within the mansion. She has the power to manipulate time. She is known to then place knives in midair and resume time to allow these knives to fly towards her targets. Stopping time is also a handy way of doing large amounts of maid work in a short time. Because nearly everyone living or working at the mansion are maids, being the chief of them all means there are almost no people there with more authority within the mansion than Sakuya. Customs Tier 1: Her usual outfit. Tier 2: Her outfit from Koumajou Densetsu II: Stranger's Requiem/''Touhou-vania''. Tier 3 (DLC): Her attire of Dio Brando from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Move list Special Cards *Magic Star Sword - Sakuya tosses a knife under the influence of time acceleration. Since it flies straight forward at high speed, it's good at dealing with head-on attacks. *Crossup Magic - Sakuya jumps as the knives spin around and slash the opponent if she touches them. They fly high and the move grazes, so it's perfect for mid--air attacks. *Bounce No-Bounce - Sakuya releases knives that bounce against the walls and ceiling. Not particularly powerful, but good for walling off opponents. *Vanishing Everything - Sakuya stops time and teleports. Since it's usually hard to tell when she's teleporting, it's useful as a warp technique. She leaves a card behind, which is probably to make it look like her own kind of magic. *Sense of Thrown Edge - Sakuya throws knives and then manipulates time to stop them in midair. The knives will resume motion after time passes, or after placing another set. *Parallel Brain - Sakuya throws phantom knives that manifest themselves physically in succession as they move towards the opponent. They disappear if Sakuya performs another attack, but have quite a large range of supression. *Propelling Silver - Sakuya irregularly throws knives in orbit around her. Can naturally be used as a shield. If the enemy hits the upper edge of the orbit, it's also a high--powered attack. *Dancing Star Sword - Knives float around and attack in sync, turning into bullets. The type, speed and angle of attacks can change, so this move is great support during attacks. *Square Ricochet - A bouncing knife effect that focuses on quality over quantity. They have no attack power at first, but they do more damage and move faster the more times they bounce off the walls. *Misdirection - Sakuya throws knives, which then multiply and fly towards the opponent. The knives will try to hit the opponent on the sides, and will catch the opponent off guard as she is attempting to run. *Perfect Maid - After being hit by the opponent, Sakuya circles back around them and surrounds them with knives. Since she's concentrating in wait for a physical attack, projectiles will just hit her directly. *Time Paradox - Another Sakuya will appear right in front of the actual Sakuya. If you can input the buttons before she split bodies, the two bodies will move independently. The reason behind this? Parallel universes, etc, etc. Super Cards *Conjuring "Eternal Meek" - Sakuya sends rapid-fire knives forward. *Wound Sign "Inscribed Red Soul" - Sakuya hacks the opponent to pieces with knives using both hands. It starts at close range, like a melee attack, but beware its expanding scope. *Speed Sign "Luminous Ricochet" - Sakuya tosses knife that reflects back and forth across the screen repeatedly. It reflects at full power, so it can pin down enemies for a long time. *Sakuya's World - One of the strongest time manipulation spells. An unfair spell that completely stops time around her so she can attack, but it's expensive and slow to recover. Ultra Card *Buriallusion "Phantasmic Killer" - A stronger version of Murder Doll. A temporal manipulation spell where knives leave the screen then bear down on the opponent at blinding speed. Miscellaneous Introduction *I can stall you for as long as it takes by stopping time. *I'll show you no mercy. *Clean up time! *You want to remember my age? *Ugh... Where am I? *It is you who first met me at our mansion before, my friend. (vs. Reimu) *A person from the past? What the hell are you doing here now? (vs. Millard/William/Aiko/Roy/Chieftain) *So, you came here back from the future, don't you? We will see what you can currently do. (vs. Metal Commando/Buckethead/Stryker Hawk/Kevin/Demo/Don Pepe/Voltrex) *Time travel you say? (vs. Guy) *It's been a long time since you entered there in our mansion, Marisa. (vs. Marisa) *So, any incident you want to say, milady? (vs. Remilia) *Wait... I knew you're the younger sister of my master! You wanna fight this time? (vs. Flandre) *Well, you want a red tea after this? (vs. Patchouli) *Now with my knives, let's see how strong your Kung Fu is. (vs. Meiling) *You're from the moon, eh? I know you presumably kept secret, but now you show me. (vs. Kaguya/Eirin) *Ugh... I get troubled with this silly fairy again! (vs. Cirno) *Ever since we met, I'll attack you whenever either visit the house of each other, and for no good reason. (vs. Alice) *It's time to compete a knife fight with you, backstabber! (vs. Gast) *You think your blade is sharper than my knives? Well then, let's compare between sharp weapons. (vs. Youmu/Aiko/Roy/Netsu/Momiji/Miko) *Bringing knives to a gunfight? This is inferior to me. (vs. gun users) *So, this entity is responsible for the incident my master talked about. Time to clean up the messy alien's butt! (vs. Overlimits) Personal Action *Try to keep it up. * *juggling her knives* Victory Pose *Looks like time isn't on you now. *Your time is mine. *We're done here! *Eh... What a mess. *So, it's too late for now. *I thought exorcism is getting stronger as the feast goes nearer. (vs. Reimu) *Back to the history you came from. (vs. Millard/William/Aiko/Roy/Chieftain) *Well it's seems you are more futuristic to look. (vs. Metal Commando/Buckethead/Stryker Hawk/Kevin) *And I thought the power you got was just a trick. (vs. Guy) *Yes, my friend. It's like fighting you with knives in our mansion. (vs. Marisa) *Rest well in the mansion, milady. (vs. Remilia) *Okay, stop with the games. Get over it... (vs. Flandre) *The fight is over now, miss. Why don't you come and have today's red tea? (vs. Patchouli) *That was fun to fight! I proved your skills in this test! (vs. Meiling) *If not, we'll do this again. (vs. Kaguya/Eirin) *It's wrong to prove you are stronger than frogs. Because fairies are of the lowest rank. (vs. Cirno) *Hmph! I attacked you for a long time, friend. (vs. Alice) *Now I have challenged you with more knives than yours! (vs. Gast) *I think you know my knives are less sharp, and you don't use them, right? (vs. Youmu/Aiko/Roy/Netsu/Momiji/Miko) *Well I tried with my knives against gunners. (vs. gun users) *Phew! I finally tried to save the world. (vs. Overlimits) Losing Pose (Time Over) *Everything is... messed up! Throw Attempt *E-ugh! Other quotes during battle * Win Quotes It's customary to clean up after oneself. I have to retrieve my knives quickly... Your time is mine. Well, it'd be nice if you had something else besides time, but... It seemed so peaceful lately, but there are a lot of people acting behind-the-scenes. To deal with thieves, we planted mandrakes in the garden at regular intervals. Seems like time is not your ally after all. Judging by the amount of people from the outside, there can be only one possible culprit. It's not good if the smell of flowers is too strong. I heard a rumor in the wind about humans weak to pollen. Maybe it's untrue. Character-specific quotes vs. self: Since I've won... Tonight's dinner will be assorted delicacies. vs. Reimu: The shrine really got fixed back to the way it was before. Even though that was a chance to renovate.... vs. Marisa: There are some mushrooms I've never encountered before growing in the forest. They wouldn't happen to taste well, would they? vs. Alice: Your dolls are filled with gunpowder? That's hardcore. vs. Patchouli: Oh my, the tea is about to boil. vs. Aiko/Youmu/Roy: If you used that sword for cooking, I'm sure it would make for a performance that would attract a great many customers. vs. Remilia: Lately, our food supply has been getting smaller. It almost seems as though somebody has been stealing it... You can't do that just because you don't want to leave the mansion, okay? vs. Flandre: Sorry, Miss Flandre, but you know you’re prohibited out of the mansion. vs. Meiling: You can't be a gatekeeper if you're that weak, you know? vs. Utsuho/Buckethead: You're using such high energies just for fireballs. That's such a waste. vs. Suwako: Frogs....taste like chicken. But I think chickens are easier to catch. vs. Cirno: You're the one who messed up our garden, isn't it? vs. Sanae: How is it? Life in Gensokyo never gets tiring, right? vs. Iku: Whenever I find an oarfish I usually find it looking dead. I even thought they're actually fish from the Sanzu River. vs. Tenshi: Heaven's cuisine really isn't that bad. It's only because your tastes became more refined. vs. Komachi: There are fish I've never seen before living in the Sanzu River. That's right, I should go fishing next time. vs. Aya/Hatate: Where do you do that movable type printing? That mountain isn't that big anyway. vs. Suika/Yuugi: That gourd of limitless sake. I think it's valuable for purposes other than drinking. Why don't we compete with that nuclear energy with alcoholic fuel? vs. Yukari: Would it be acceptable to leave the shrine how it is? Well, I suppose there's nothing that can be done about a natural disaster. vs. Yuyuko: What happens to the dead if they starve themselves to death? I don't think they'd come back to life. Perhaps they just become a hungry ghost. vs. gun users: "Bringing a knife to a gunfight" means the inferior competition between bladed and edged weapons and modern firearms. vs. Youmu/Aiko/Roy/Netsu/Momiji/Miko: I thought swords are sharper than knives. Perhaps I tested the fight between bladed and edged melee weapons. Other character-specific quotes to her Billmore: My armed knife is different to yours. What do you think? Josh: Whoa men! I never see that real trick before. How amazing! Sam: Well, how did you perform those tricks? Next time, show me yours again so that I will know. Axl: If you are a housemaid, why are you keep holding knives? Well instead, get back where you live after this. Gast: Ve all know who's ze better maid instead wis your knives like mine. Landon: Ohh, did I get mess on your apron? Voltrex: ENTITY TYPE: HOUSEMAID. ABILITY: TIME MANIPULATION. THIS ABILITY CAN CAUSE FREEZING THE TIME. AFFILIATION: SCARLET DEVIL MANSION. WARNING: THIS MAID SERVED THE STRUCTURE OF AN UNKNOWN FORM. Barris: I am no like fighting puny maid! Knives hurt so much! Kevin: You always assault with much chronological precision! Pay attention to my lead! Captain Neo: Something is amiss around the universe. I sense it as well as you do so. Butch: Take a cool moment, girl. What could a housemaid rely on knife tricks? Allen: Woo, that was close! I got this done faster than a knife-fight in a phone booth! Dick: I didn't even know where you trained how to do that kind of trick. Yet I'm not gonna make you easily. Metal Commando: Didn't see those tricks coming, did I? They are some real lucks on my own. Millard: Be thought of what I did historically, especially the competitive Cold War tension. Reimu: It bothers me that the Scarlet Devil Mansion is always cool. Is there a secret to that? Marisa: You're going to the bazaar? You're too late, almost all the good stuff's gone. Sanae: It doesn't seem that maids are really denizens of the unreal world any more, don't you think? There are many in the streets. Cirno: I don't wanna work in a mansion like that! Byakuren: Your trouble is that you have a lot more time. Aya: Amazing! I didn't know you were such a good juggler! Kaguya: My palace could use a servant as handy as you. Mokou: That mansion of yours is bigger on the inside, right? You have all of time and space, yet you can't regenerate? Sakuya: Illusions take place within the brain. In other words, an illusion will beat the speed of light! Koishi: You can wish for 3 things right? No question, I want past, present and future... Miko: Yahoo! My sword has proved sharper than your knives! Kasen: Don’t feel bad. It’s natural to lose someone with more experience. Shinmyoumaru: It's sharp, but my needle's sharper. Ending Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Protagonist Category:Hero Category:Psonic X Touhou Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Anti-Hero